Hello Beautiful
by dancerlittle
Summary: What distance will do for our two favorite lovers? Troyella Oneshot!


**A/N: I heard this song and my mind started thinking and this is what came from the drabble. The song is "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc. **

* * *

**June 21****st****, 2009 5:00 pm**

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true..._

Sitting in his dorm room in Illinois, Troy looked at the white walls that surrounded him. While he was in the cornfield state, his fiancée was having the time in her life in California with his family and hers. Basketball camp was mandatory and there was no way around the four weeks away from her.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number and listened to the ringing. Once . . . Twice . . . finally just before the third time, the phone was picked up and her sweet voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly_

"Hello beautiful. How are you doing today?"

Listening to her sweet giggle ring out, Troy's smiled appeared again. "Oh wow Troy; it's so good to hear your voice. How's it out there in cornfield territory?"

He laughed loudly before looking out the window. "It's all right . . ."

She spoke to people on her end before finding a quieter place. "Talk to me Troy. You don't sound yourself and you're causing me to worry."

"No need for worry." He paused letting himself fall onto the bed. "I just miss looking into your brown eyes and getting lost in them. And I miss throwing my arms around you and giving you a hug."

_'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

"Troy!" She groaned hearing him say how much he missed her. "I miss you too. You're almost done and when you're done, you'll join us in California for good times in the beach and the sun. Only a couple of more days."

"I know but it's not the same."

She laughed before getting serious. "I love you Troy Bolton and I want you to go out there and be the best basketball player ever. I promise you and I will see each other in a few days."

"Love you too babe. Go have fun in the sun and on the beach. See you in a few days."

With that, the two hung up from one another. Both had heavy hearts wishing the days would pass by in an instant.

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

**Two Days Later**

Handing over his plane ticket, Troy smiled at the ticket lady before heading through the door and onto the plane. Stepping foot in the airplane, Troy quickly found his seat before taking out his iPod. Finding the play list she had made him, he chose the first song before settling in and letting the music over take him.

Landing in LA, Troy got off the plane before getting his luggage. Picking up the keys to his rental, Troy threw his stuff in the backseat before peeling out. Picking up the phone, he quickly made a call before heading in the general direction of the ocean.

Pulling into a parking lot, he threw the car into park before heading towards the ocean. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked around and finally spotted the one person he was looking for.

She threw her head back laughing loudly. She was animated while talking to his three younger sisters and older brother. His parents were lounging a few feet away with her mom giving the future brother and sisters in laws a chance to catch up from months apart.

Walking through the hot sand, he stood above the little group waiting for one of them to turn and yell at him about standing in the sun.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get out of our sun!" His youngest sister, Allie yelled looking back at the person blocking her sun.

"I'm standing here waiting for someone to notice I'm finally here." And in hearing that voice, the little group finally noticed their missing member.

"TROY!!!"

And then the celebration started. With hugs and laughter, Troy looked at his sisters and brother with a big smile on his face. He caught up with them while his fiancée waited patiently for her own reunion with him.

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah_

Letting the lovebirds alone, Allie, Brooke, Peyton, and Lukas left their brother and future sister-in-law. The smile on her face was bright as her eyes danced with excitement.

"Hello beautiful!" he took one step closer to her as she did the same. "I couldn't wait the four days so I decided to fly to where you were. I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Tears escaped her brown eyes as he stared deep into them. "Those are the eyes I dreamed about."

Shaking her head, she wiped the tears before looking up at him. "I'm such a girl. It's so good to see you. I missed you so much."

Allowing him to kiss her, Troy pulled back before grinning brightly. "I'm glad you're a girl or else I wouldn't be kissing you like that right now."

Gabi laughed while wiping her eyes. "Well I happen to love that you're a guy. I love you."

"I love you too Gabi."

_'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

* * *

**There you guys go. Once again the song is "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers. Feedback would be loved and appreciated. Thanks so much in advance!**


End file.
